One Shot Challenges
by CharmedMilliE- Karry Master
Summary: Each chapter is a different challenge prompt based on Supergirl, Flash, Arrow, Legends of a Tomorrow. Probably mostly Karry but will not count out other types of challenges.
1. A Bad Fit

A Bad Fit

Disclaimer: I do not own Flash or Supergirl

Note: so for the last few weeks I have been doing on my Facebook page the First Ever Karry Master Karry Challenge. Basically, I gave a prompt for a Karry story and asked my likers to write a story based on that prompt. Me and Sigma got so excited and inspired by the stories we decided to do our own and have a little comp on our Facebook page to see which one you guys prefer. So we both have written one for the prompt.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page.

Prompt: on the day before his wedding to Iris, Kara finds Barry have a panic attack.

STAR Labs was empty besides the lone speedster. Barry Allen pacing the floor just thinking. It was after his rehearsal dinner and he should be happy. He was marrying Iris. A woman he wanted for years. He had gotten her but he could not help feeling off. He had felt off since he came out of the speedforce.

He had tried to get into his life. Tried to make everyone believe he was okay. Iris, she was different or maybe he was or maybe they both were. Iris didn't seem to notice it. She was going off on the 'we are the Flash' thing and Barry had to bite his lip every time she said it. Every time she took his identity. As she led his team. A team she wasn't even a part of for the longest time.

It wasn't just Iris either. The whole team was just following her like she was always leader. No one had an issue on it, even Harry. He felt off being a part of this team and at his job as a CSI. Like it was not what he was supposed to be doing with his life. He had thrown himself into DeVoe, just to have something to do. Maybe he was an idiot and didn't wear his Flash suit or stay at super speed so no camera could get his face, but no one supported him. Really how is breaking into a house worse than locking people up without a trial like they have done.

It brought back the thoughts on how easy it was for everyone to jump onto the hate Barry bandwagon. Wally had showed up hating him for no reason, at least he changed though. Throughout the years people have betrayed him. Not listened to him. They locked him up when he wanted to race Zoom not believing he could do it. After Flashpoint none of them remembered a few years earlier they all told him to go save his mom. They just hated him, at least Caitlin had Killer Frost excuse, but Cisco was inexcusable.

And as Barry thought of his life he went faster and then he was breathing heavily. His heart was racing so fast Barry thought it would pop out of his chest. "Barry, are you okay?" A familiar voice was heard and he turned to see Kara standing there in the room. She was in her Supergirl outfit and was giving him kind eyes. "What's wrong?" He hadn't answered but Kara seemed to get he was having trouble. "What can I do?"

"My life. Everything… I just… it's… I don't know… distract me," Barry said confusing Kara. "I need something to distract me. Tell me what happened with Mon in extreme detail." Barry remembered before Kara telling him something happened with time traveling and Mon being married but had not said more.

So Kara started to talk. Telling Barry about Mon evil mother. How she wanted to take over earth. How to stop her she had to activate a lead based bomb into Earth atmosphere which would kill all Daxamites. How she had gotten Mon into her old pod in time for him to leave. The months of not knowing where he was. How she had thrown herself into Supergirl. How Mon had come back but it had been too good to be true. That he had been in the 31st century, lived seven years, and married someone else. "And it's like I can't even be mad at him. He thought I was long dead. It was 7 years. How could I have expected him to wait?"

"He should of," Barry said taking a seat. Kara story had calmed him down and he was thankful to her. To the one person he knew who would never betray him or beat him up like Oliver had done. He can still feel that arrow sometimes. He remembered last year during that Dominator invasion. Kara telling him she would always trust him. "If I could I would go to your Earth right now and run to the 31st century. Grab him in the minute he got out of that pod and bring him back to you."

"Maybe wait for them to give him the cure," Kara said with a smile and Barry had to laugh.

"Why didn't you just send him here?" Barry asked making Kara blink. "No lead and we could have used him."

"Because… I'm stupid," Kara said that thought never occurring to her. "So you good now?"

"Yeah," Barry said so thankful for her. "It's just… I… my life was feeling like an old shoe that doesn't fit anymore and I think I was struggling with how tight it seems. If that makes sense."

"I get it," Kara said surprising Barry. "I feel that way sometimes. A lot, throughout my life. Recently I have been wondering if I did the right thing joining the DEO. Just… the military stuff feels wrong. It feels like I got forced that way by Alex and J'onn and now Winn works there. And I doubt my decision to become a reporter. I think I did it because that's the way Clark went but half the time I am writing Supergirl articles and using myself as a source. It just feels… maybe there's something else." Kara leaned back and shrugged. "But it's my life. I am waiting for the shoe to feel right away."

"I just hope it does before tomorrow," Barry said sadly and Kara came closer putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you and Iris are right it will," Kara said and Barry almost wanted to tell her his doubts. How he wasn't sure anymore, but before he could Kara started talking again. "By the way are you hanging out with other Kryptonians and not telling me?"

"What?" Barry asked confused.

"Well you have Kryptonese written all over the wall," Kara said and Barry had to blink. Kara pointed out the words and Barry mouth fell open. The ones he wrote when he got out of the speedforce. He had apparently written it in permanent marker and the only way to get rid of it was to paint it over. Cisco though had ruled that out still trying to decode it, but now it made sense why he could not. An alien language would have no Earth basis.

"What does it say?" Barry asked.

"Well this is a lot of non-sense. Where is she? I need her. Why am I here?" Kara read off. "Oh this over here." Kara pointed. "Are the Kryptonian wedding vows and this is… wait… that's my family tree." Barry blinked as Kara pointed at another wall. "On the top it's my house symbol." He had never realized the S he was so familiar with at the top of the wall.

"There are no names," Barry said.

"Our written language does not work off letters like yours. Symbols," Kara said. "This is nearly perfect. Sal." Kara pointed at a name near the top. Her finger tracing some as she numbered named. "Oh there's my grandfather Seg." Kara had a smile on her face as she pointed at the symbol. "And there is my father Zor and Uncle Jor. Me and Kal." Kara pointed as she spoke her finger going over the strange writing. "But… this is… odd. These symbols here." Kara hand went to some symbols on the wall. "They represent my children. More than one." Barry blinked. "A daughter Astra," Kara pointed at one of the symbols. "And two sons. Zor and um… this one is not perfect Kryptonian… I think it's Henry." That froze Barry. "That's not a Kryptonian name. It's coded in with different symbols, but I think that's right." Kara was continuing to talk, but Barry was not listening.

He had written this when he came out of the speedforce and as his mind worked a million miles per hour he had a feeling the speedforce was trying to tell him something. "I got to go," Barry said confusing Kara. "Thank you." Barry kissed Kara cheek and turned to run.

"Um… your welcome," Kara said looking where Barry had been and sighed. There were only two men in her life she had ever loved. Mon-El who was now married and Barry who would be married tomorrow. And she would be alone. Looking at the wall she knew she would never get those kids.

…

Barry had never done this by himself but he needed to chat to one person. So he ran. He ran faster than he ever ran before with one thought in mind and it worked. He crossed the border between his Earth and the speedforce. Around him when he stopped was blue energy and then a place started to form. But he did not know this place.

"Welcome to Krypton," he heard his mother voice said. "Or at least a speedforce representation." Barry turned to the figure of his mother. "Thought you would like this." Speedforce Nora took a step closer as Barry looked at Kara's home world. "I am surprised you came back here on your own free will."

"Why shouldn't I? You let me out," Barry said and a smirk came across Nora face.

"You figured it out," Nora said.

"A ball with my DNA in it. Maybe speedsters who have not been here would buy that, but I know you. You're not a thing. You're living. And your connected to me. You knew the minute I left. You did not care. That trap does not need me in it."

"Oh think a little clearer Barry," Nora said. "You made the trap for Savitar."

"I never made the trap," Barry corrected and then realized. "Because Savitar never actually existed. The trap disappeared. Reason why Jay was allowed out as well." Barry was stunned as he realized it. "Why did you take me?"

"Because you needed a push," Nora said. "All your problems. The reason you created Flashpoint. The time traveling. Everything it's because unconsciously you want to escape your life. Your following a plan you think you need to. Not being who you are. There's a greater destiny out there in the multiverse for you with your true love. Bigger than chasing around DeVoe. In fact, I let Wally keep his speed so he could do that."

"My true love," Barry said.

"All the answers are in you. We have done this," Nora said. "All you have to do it remember. You can leave whenever you want." And Nora disappeared leaving Barry alone in the echo that was Krypton.

…

Barry had spent the entire night remembering what happened in the speedforce. Remembering the speedforce forcing him to make choices he really wanted. Remembered realizing he was in love with Kara from the moment he saw her fly off. And in the speedforce the two had lived, or at least Barry believed they had, in a perfect life. It had been heaven. He had been in heaven and he had been torn out of heaven. Its why he blocked it. Because it being taken away had been too much. He was now sour to the people who took him out. But he was going to get heaven back.

He was standing by the church and there she was. Standing outside with her sister Alex and Sara. Alex seemed embarrassed as Sara said something. When Sara walked in Kara was laughing. "Oh Sara is great, but well… she is an assassin."

"Kara," Barry said low and fast but knew Kara had heard. She had paused and looked around. "Make an excuse and come to me."

"Hey Alex go ahead. I need to go grab something I forgot. Be back in a minute," Kara said and Alex didn't seem to think much of it as she walked in.

Kara easily found Barry standing on one side of the church behind a statue of Mary. "Are you okay?" Kara asked noticing Barry was in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Better than I have been in a long time," Barry said forcing himself not to kiss her as he held out his hand. He had a ring in it. "My grandmother ring. I took it off Iris finger as I left her a note."

"Note?" Kara asked.

"If you stand someone up at the alter you need to leave a note. At least according to How I Met Your Mother," Barry said making Kara blink. She had not expected this even after last night. "And I left my resignation on Captain Singh desk. And my Flash suit at STAR telling Wally it's his if he wants it. I'll make a new one."

"Barry, what are…" Kara started but paused when Barry grabbed her into a kiss. She was stunned for a moment before she kissed back almost not believing this was happening.

"Come with me," Barry said after the kiss was over.

"Come with you where?" Kara asked confused but smiling.

"Anywhere and everywhere," Barry said taking a device out of his pocket. "You know I am as smart as Cisco." Kara nodded remembering when he first came to her world and the earplugs he had made. "This is like your device only I can program it to go to anywhere. We can go to Earth 2 and I'll introduce you to Jesse. I think you will like her. Earth 3 and meet an alternate of my dad. Earth 19 if they do not arrest us and you can meet Gypsy. We can go to different Earths. Meet different people. Find a life that fits for us. For us together."

Barry took Kara's hand. "I love you. I think I did from the moment we met." Barry continued and Kara was too stunned to say anything. "I was trying to live the life I thought I was supposed to not the one I wanted to. Now we can go find a life that fits both of us. Together. we can have those three kids. Me and you. Run away with me Kara Zor-El of the House of El." Barry took a deep breath. This was the moment of truth. Did she love him. "What do you say?"

Kara took a deep breath. Smiled. "I say, run Barry run," Kara said and took his hand and the two were off together.

Post Chapter Note: please remember this is before Reign made herself known on Supergirl so Kara is not actually leaving her Earth to Reign. And Barry was told by the speedforce to let Wally take DeVoe. So they are not exactly abandoning their duties to run away together. I thought it was cute them running off to explore the multiverse and be heroes together.

So hope you like my entry into my own challenge. Now if you go read Sigma FIRST and then go to the Facebook page and vote on who did it better.

Karry Master OUT!


	2. There's Always Hope

There's Always Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Flash, or anything else.

Note: This is NOT a continuation of the last chapter. These as the title of the story says are all one shots based on prompts we did as challenges for our reader. Our own version.

Prompt: Savitar has killed Iris and Mon has left Kara's Earth. Barry heads to Earth-38 mourning for his fiancée. But is Kara in any place to help him?

Barry stood there in silence. Not sure what to do. Here was his fiancée laying dead in the street and his future self had killed her. He had killed her. And then there was Joe crying on the side. Everyone seeming shocked. HR holding his gun a sad look on his face.

"Barry," Joe said but Barry didn't want to hear it. Joe was either going to lie and tell him it wasn't his fault or tell him he hated him. That it was his fault Joe's daughter was dead. He could not take this. Not at all.

He got up and ran. He kept on running. For a while he did not know where he was going but then he thought of the one person who could understand. The one person who had lost everything and survived. Kara. His friend. He needed her. And so he ran fast enough to open a breach to Earth 38.

….

Kara was in her apartment with a bottle in her hand. Alex had wanted to stay with her but Kara insisted she wanted to be alone. After everything that had happened. Everything, she had lost him. She had lost the love of her life. She now knew what her mother must have felt like. Putting her in that pod and having to watch her leave so she could live. She had just done the same thing. Only the worst part was she did not die minutes after Mon was gone. She was here and living. Here on a planet he could not be anymore.

And so Kara had gone to his favorite bar and bought the strongest alien alcohol they had. If there was one thing both Alex and Mon had shown her was alcohol numbed the pain and she needed to be numb. So she poured herself another glass and started drinking. Nearly dropping the glass as a flash entered her apartment and Barry Allen stood there in all his Flash glory. Removing his mask.

"No," Kara said before he could say anything. "I'm not helping you fight alien invasions or meta humans or whatever is wrong on your Earth right now. Not now. Not today." Kara took a sip of her glass finishing this off before pouring another.

"I don't need you to fight anything with me," Barry said confused. "I just… need a friend. Things went wrong today."

"You can say that again," Kara said agreeing with Barry there. Things had gone wrong that day.

"Are you drunk?" Barry finally asked sitting down next to Kara. She smelled of alcohol.

"A bit," Kara said with a nod.

"I thought you were like me. You couldn't get drunk," Barry said remembering the party they had after the alien invasion. Kara had drunk a lot but like Barry it had not had an affect on her.

"On human alcohol yes," Kara said. "But this is alien alcohol. The strongest alcohol we got. From a planet thousands of miles away. I'm drowning my sorrows. I think is the expression."

"What happened?" Barry asked realizing he had come here for comfort but he seemed to be giving it. Something he was not sure he was qualified to give since Iris death was still hurting him.

"To save the Earth from a Daxamite invasion I activated a lead bomb," Kara said. "It killed Daxamites. Mon had to leave the planet. I lost him Barry. After everything. After that singing thing. His gone."

"I lost Iris too," Barry said making Kara turn to him. "Savitar got her. She's dead. I think her blood is still on this outfit."

"Mon clothes are over there," Kara said and Barry ran into them. By the time he was changed and back on the couch Kara had poured another glass of wine. Placed it in front of him. "A normal human would probably be dead if they drank this, but you're not normal."

Barry looked at the glass wondering if it would do anything to him, but it was worth a try. Taking the glass and drinking all the liquid inside in one large gulp. Afterward he did feel something. The alcohol was having an effect. "Hit me again," this wasn't what he came here for. He didn't come here to get drunk but Kara poured him another glass and herself one. The two of them spent a long time there going through the bottles Kara had gotten. Letting the alcohol take away the pain.

….

The next morning Barry and Kara moaned as they opened their eyes. Turning they realized they were in the same bed. "Did we?" Barry asked and the two looked under the covers. They were naked.

"Yeah," Kara said changing into clothes at speeds as Barry found his Flash outfit and got into it. "Okay, no big deal. We were both drunk."

"And we hopped into bed with each other hours after losing the loves of our lives," Barry said.

"We were so drunk you probably thought I was Iris and I thought you were Mon," Kara said truthfully not remembering. Although she had to admit Barry was nice and good looking.

"You look nothing like Iris," Barry said. "Not in a bad way. Your beautiful." Barry had known it since the moment they met. The first thing he thought when he saw her was he had lit another beautiful woman shirt on fire. The second thing was the pretty blonde can fly.

"You look a little like Mon," Kara admitted. There was a slight similarity between Barry and Mon. "Not in a bad way."

"I'll take it as a compliment," Barry said. "Hey I'm sorry about Mon." It was something he knew he had not said last night. Both of them had been too into their own sorrows. Too into themselves to say anything besides pass me the glass. They had hidden their sadness in alcohol which was only a temporary solution.

"And I'm sorry about Iris. I really thought you would save her," Kara said having been informed of what was going on during their musical quest. "At least we can be miserable together."

"That never made anyone feel better," Barry said but had to smile. It was a lot like something they had said when they were in their musical dream.

"Did you at least get the bastard?" Kara asked and Barry realized no he had not. In his grief he had just run away. Run to Kara.

"Not yet," Barry said.

"Want a hand? I could use a distraction," Kara said truthfully. She needed something to take her mind off Mon.

"No offense but I think we should not see each other for a bit. Just until this," Barry said circling his hand around. "Gets less weird." Kara nodded understanding what Barry meant. "Thanks for the drinks."

"I think there's another bottle if you want it," Kara said.

"I might take you up on that," Barry said running out but he did grab the two bottle of the alcohol before leaving and heading home.

-10 Month Later-

The portal opened in STAR Labs and Kara came out in her Supergirl outfit pushing a stroller with two babies in it. No one met her and Kara pushed the stroller into the cortex to find Barry alone in there. His hair was longer than the last time she saw him. Long enough to put into a ponytail. He also had a tiny beard. He had a glass with him and Kara saw the bottle of alcohol she had given him all those months ago. One was empty on the floor and the other one was nearly gone.

"Barry," Kara said.

"Kara," Barry said not looking up. "I got him by the way. Savitar. I also created him. Don't ask. Circles complete. He will from the speedforce now go back and kill Iris. Over and over and over again and nothing…."

"Barry," Kara interrupted the rant. "I see your still going through stuff but this isn't why I am here."

"Want a drink. I am almost done with this bottle. Got another one?" Barry asked.

"No and no. I can't drink. It will affect my breast milk," Kara said.

"Breast milk?" Barry asked finally looking up and noticing the two babies in the stroller. "You're a mom? How long has it been since we saw each other?" Barry did not think it was that long, but there was Kara with two babies in a stroller.

"10 months," Kara said. "Long enough."

"Wait… that means… oh no Mon the dad," Barry said. "I'm so sorry. Is he still?"

"Haven't heard from him," Kara said that having worried her as she pushed the stroller closer and sat on the floor next to Barry. "I started getting a sensitivity to lead and… had to spend the entire pregnancy in a special room that ventilated the lead out. My son, Dillon, still can't leave the room. Well besides coming here, but well…" Kara took a deep breath. This is what she came here for. "Do you know it's possible to have twins with more than one father if you have sex with two different men very close to each other."

Barry gave Kara a look clearly not understanding. "Before the major battle after I got Mon back from the Daxamite ship we had some time alone together. That night after I sent him away I had sex with you." Barry blinked having remembered that night. The night he went to Kara for comfort and they had gotten drunk together. "My daughter is not half daxamite. She's not Mon's daughter. She's yours Barry."

"I have a daughter," Barry said looking at the baby. She was up and looking at Barry. "I… I…" Kara waited for Barry to continued. "I always pictured having kids. Seeing my wife pregnant. Hearing the heartbeat. Being there when the baby is born. Holding her for the first time."

"If I had known… when I got sensitive to lead I just assumed it was only Mon. I am sorry," Kara said feeling bad.

"Can I hold her?" Barry asked and Kara got her daughter out of the stroller and carefully gave her over to Barry. Barry rocked the baby in his arms. "Does she have a name?"

"Yes," Kara said and Barry waited. "I named her Hope."

"Hope?" Barry asked.

"Because it's what we inspired in the world. What we represent. It's also because when I found out I was pregnant I was given new hope. Hope for the future. Things might have not gone our way in the past but there's always hope Barry," Kara said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I like that," Barry said smiling. "Hope Allen… or is it Danvers?"

Kara gave smile. "Allen sounds nice," Kara said as she took her son out of the stroller as he cried kissing his head. Barry was looking down at his daughter.

"Hi I'm your daddy," Barry said in a baby voice and Kara had to smile.

….

In the hidden room Cisco stood there looking down at his robotic hands as there was a Flash and Wally entered with his father. "Didn't work I guess?" Cisco asked. Wally had joined the legends on a time mission to stop a demon named Mallus, but when he was time traveling Wally said he would try to figure out how to save Iris.

"Zari tried," Wally said. "But there's no loop hole. I am sorry dad."

"It was a long shot," Joe said understanding. "It's weird to think Iris's name will never be on that article again." Joe mumbled going to look at the article as Wally offered to bring Cisco to the Waverider to get his hands regrown. "Cisco, Wally, the name on the byline has changed again."

"The future must have changed," Cisco said turning to look at it and then at Wally who put his hands up.

"Wasn't me," Wally said. "Kara Allen." Under the title Flash Disappears in Crisis was now the name Kara Allen in two little bold words. "Who's Kara Allen?"

"Barry must get married again," Cisco said. "He's moved on." The three looked at each other. It seemed impossible for Barry to move on. "Let's go talk to him."

The three went right to the cortex but stopped. Supergirl was sitting there with Barry and they had two babies with them. "Kara Allen," Cisco whispered feeling like an idiot. Of course, it was the Kara they knew who was a news reporter.

"What's with the hair and the beard?" Kara asked Barry not paying attention to the other three.

"What don't like it?" Barry said trying to look smug but it was hard with a long bang in his face. "Okay, I'll get a haircut and shave." Kara laughed at that. "So, your son… did you say his name was Dillion?" Kara gave a nod. "He can't go out on your world."

"He has to stay in a special ventilated room," Kara said clearly upset about it. "Or the lead will kill him. And a million things can go wrong with that room…."

"He could stay here," Barry said. "No lead. And you can stay here." Kara raised an eyebrow. "This Earth could use Supergirl. And I want my daughter on the same Earth. Stay. I'll be there for you. Be there for Hope. Dillon."

"You'd be Dillion dad too?" Kara asked not having expected that. She had been unsure how Barry would react to Hope.

"It would be unfair for one twin to have a father and the other to not," Barry said. "Stay with me Kara. Please." And the way Barry looked at her wasn't all Kara needed. Barry wanted her and Hope and even Dillion. He might still have issues over how things with Iris went, but they could be a family together.

"Okay," Kara said after a moment and kissed Barry's cheek.

"Um…. Barry," Joe finally said. "What's going on?"

"Oh Joe," Barry said standing up. "Um… meet your granddaughter." Joe waited for more explanation. "It's a long story."

"Iris died, Mon left, and we got drunk one night. Not so long," Kara said with a smile standing up. "I'm sorry. This must be odd for you." Kara and Barry did not know how Joe would react. It was only a few hours after Barry fiancée died they had slept together and that fiancée was Joe's daughter.

Joe looked at them and then smiled. "Give me that baby," Joe said holding out his arms and Barry gave a sigh of relief as he handed Hope over. It might be weird for Joe, but Barry was his son too. And it was the first time since Iris had died that Barry had smiled. They all needed to move on to a new future. One that included Kara and these two beautiful kids.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you liked. Now on our Facebook page (Fanfiction Millma Verse Page) we are going to do a poll again to see who did it better. Read Sigma's entry and then go vote on which one you like better.

Karry Master OUT!


	3. Temporal Differences

Temporal Differences

Disclaimer: I do not own Flash, Supergirl, Arrow, or Legends of Tomorrow.

Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Note: So this was written again for a prompt me and my beta Sigma posted on our Facebook page.

Prompt: Unable to return home at the end of Worlds' Finest, Barry has to make a life for himself away from his friends and family. With only Kara Danvers his guide to this new world.

"So, we ready to do this?" Kara asked as she landed next to Barry. She was kind of upset at having to help him go home. It started out as getting James jealous but the more she spent time with Barry the more she realized she didn't have a crush on James. It wasn't right and Barry was just different. "What are we doing?'

"Seeing Sparky and Streaky working together reminded me of something we tried to do on my Earth once," Barry said giving her a smile. He had to admit she was beautiful and if they lived on the same Earth Barry could see dating her. "We're going to combine our speeds. You'll toss me at the last moment. Which will hopefully open a portal back to my world."

"So like a race?" Kara asked.

"Yeah," Barry said. "Think you're up to it girl of steel?"

"You're on scarlet speedster," Kara said.

Barry held out his arms for a hug and Kara was more than willing to. The hug lasting just a bit too long. Afterward Barry opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then stopped. He could not give Kara relationship advice that would throw her into James Olsen arms. She could figure it out on her own if she wanted.

The two counted down and then stopped started to run. Kara tossed Barry, but instead of a portal opening and Barry disappearing Barry just landed on his back on the sand. "That did not go as planned," Kara stated the obvious.

Barry getting up and dusting his outfit off seeming shocked. "Um… let me do some calculations," Barry said taking a stick and starting drawing in the sand. Mumbling to himself words Kara did not understand. Then they tried and tried again. They tried until it got dark outside with no luck.

"Let's go back to my apartment this is not working," Kara said a bit exhausted.

Barry sighed but agreed with Kara. Both heading back to the city but pausing when they saw the group of people marching. "What's going on?" Barry asked Kara. The two stopping on a rooftop.

"I don't know," Kara said pausing. "Non."

"Who's Non?" Barry asked.

"My evil uncle, long story," Kara said. "I think we have a job to do." Barry nodded.

"Well I'll give a hand," Barry said and Kara smiled.

….

Barry and Kara had defeated Non with some help from Cat Gant and Kara's cousin Clark. Cat announcing, she knew who they all were and Barry telling her to stop with the blur thing. The two agreeing on a new name of Accelerator since Cat still hated the name the Flash.

It was now a month later and Barry was in his own little lab the DEO gave him. Barry unable figure out how to get back to his Earth. "You okay?" Kara asked him moving aside some take out trash.

"It's over," Barry said tossing the marker aside. "I'm not going home."

"You sure?" Kara asked.

"There's no way off this Earth. I don't know why," Barry said. "And if my friends were going to come for me they would have come by now. They probably think I am dead. It's over. I can't continue this. I need to make a life here as the Fl… Accelerator and as Barry Allen."

"I think the DEO will help," Kara said.

"So, what was in that pod?" Barry asked. "The one that landed the night we defeated Non." Barry was alert now. He had been letting Kara take care of the city as Supergirl but now he had decided he was staying here it was time for him to become a hero again even if the name was not the Flash.

"Oh, don't worry about that," Kara said shaking her head. "It was nothing."

"Kara," Barry said. "Come on let me get back into the swing of being a hero."

"Okay," Kara said and whistled. Through the door a dog ran in stopping by Kara's feet. He barked and a freeze breath came out. "Meet my childhood pet, Krypto. Apparently, my parents decided to send him for me. He got a little side tracked getting here."

Barry had to laugh at the dog and smile. "Hi boy," Barry said bending down. "I love dogs." Barry gave the dog a pet who seemed to like it. "So, no new big threat."

"I didn't say that," Kara said with a smirk. "In fact, me and Clark are doing a team up. Against Cadmus."

"Cadmus?" Barry asked.

"Former government organization," Kara said. "Now rouge entity lead by Lillian Luthor. They turned Jeremiah into Cyborg Superman. We had to kill him recently. They have a clone of Clark. We're going in to get him. Want in?"

"Yes," Barry said eyes lighting up with lightning. He was ready to get back into the swing of things. He couldn't take on Zoom anymore but he could help his new world.

"Oh, and Winn made you a new outfit," Kara said making Barry blink. "He said you needed an upgrade." Kara left the room Krypto marching next to her and Barry walked behind her. To where Winn was who was smirking.

Winn took a cover off the mannequin giving Barry flashbacks to Cisco. The outfit was completely different though. His lightning bolt was still there but the outfit was a mixed of red and blue. The gloves were different and had some type of tech in them. Then there was a helmet on the top with similar mix of colors. On the shoulder was the letter A which probably stood for Accelerator. Barry loved it.

"You outdid yourself Winn," Barry said holding out his hand which Winn took. "Time for a test run."

"Little more than a test run," Kara said. She was in her outfit and Krypto had on a cape. "Time to go." Barry raced into his new out.

"After you girl of steel," Barry said and Kara smirked knowing he would run ahead of her but raced out.

-Earth 1-

Cisco put down the shirt and put a hand on his head. He was getting a really bad headache trying to vibe for Barry. Everyone was sitting around looking at him. Harry, Joe, Iris, Caitlin, and even Jesse and Barry's dad Henry was there. "I can't… I don't know. Everything is vibing so fast. I can't get a lock and my head is killing me."

"Try this," Harry said. He had been making a device for a while. "I based this on what I knew of Reverb powers. Hold onto Barry's shirt with one hand and with the other one. It should record what's happening."

"You have an idea," Joe said looking at Henry.

"I don't want to say it in case I am wrong. This will prove or disprove me," Henry said.

Cisco took the device put with one and then the shirt. Using his power the device lit up. Cisco felt his head pound again and stopped after a few minutes. Henry took the device and connected it to a computer. After a few moment, he nodded to himself.

"One time I wanted to be wrong," Harry said putting video on the computer screen. "There's Barry."

"What is he wearing?" Cisco asked seeing the outfit.

"Probably got a new outfit years ago by his perspective," Harry said making eyes turn to him. The outfit looked a bit worn even though they had never seen it before. "There are Earths in the multiverse who move faster than the Earths we are use to. Some of them are born and die before a day is over for us. The Earth Barry is on is an Earth moving faster than ours."

"How did he get there?" Iris asked watching Barry taking down some type of machine and then running off when it was done.

"There was one moment in this Earth and our Earth history that time lined up. Barry was using the tachyon device at that one moment. He must have accidentally jumped onto that world. Once he was on it he was moving with them. Not even realizing Earth moved ahead and it made it impossible for Barry to run off it again. By the time we realized he was gone months had passed for him."

"There has to be a way to get him," Henry said.

"If Cisco powers are the same as Reverbs we could train him to open portals to other worlds which would open a portal to this world and back. But by the time we build the devices Cisco needs to focus his powers and Cisco trains going to an easier world, 20 years would have passed for Barry. Give or take," Harry said.

"We need to get him back no matter…"

"'Iris," Caitlin stopped her. She still watching the screen as Barry changed his outfit into a suit and came out onto a field decorated.

"Was afraid you would miss this," a man in another suit said next to Barry.

"How could I miss my own wedding, Winn?" Barry said smiling at the man. The words shocking everyone in the STAR Lab cortex. Barry then turned to an African American man. "J'onn thanks for doing this."

"Honored," the man J'onn said. "And I think it's time."

Music started and a wedding party walked down the field between the chairs. Barry standing there smiling as the bride came with a man walking her down. The man kissed the blonde bride as Barry came forward. The man shaking his hand, "hurt my baby cousin and your dead," he whispered.

"Yeah Clark," Barry said with a nod taking the bride.

"We are here to celebration the marriage of these two," J'onn start and everyone in STAR Lab cortex was stuck on the screen no one turning. "They have chosen to combine a traditional human ceremony and a Kryptonian ceremony into one. I am honored to be the one to perform it. I think of Kara like a daughter and since Barry arrived here I have watched the two fall in love. They belong together. Brought together by faith, time, and love."

J'onn paused for a minute. "First I will perform the traditional prayer to Rao in Kryptonese and then both Kara and Barry will perform the traditional Kryptonian vows both in Kryptonese, good luck Barry." There was a laugh as the ceremony went over to a language no one understood.

After both Barry and Kara were done J'onn smiled. "Do you Barry Allen, the Accelerator, take Kara Zor-El as your wife. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," Barry said.

"And do you Kara Zor-El, the daughter of Alura, also known as Kara Danvers and Supergirl take Barry Allen, the Accelerator as your husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Until dead do you part?"

"I do," Kara said.

"The rings and bracelet," J'onn said and Winn handed them over. Kara and Barry both putting a ring and bracelet on each other.

"Then by the power invested in me by this great nation I now pronounce you husband and wife. What Rao has put together let no man tear apart," J'onn said. "You may now kiss the bride."

Barry kissed Kara to cheers. "And before we go," J'onn said. "Kara's cousin Clark will perform the traditional Kryptonian welcome. He will do it in English."

Clark, who had walked Kara down the aisle, stood up and come to Barry. He had a necklace in his hand. "I Kal-El, son of Jor-El, of the house of El present to you the symbol of our house." Clark put the necklace over Barry's head. The group could see the S on it. "From this day on you will be a member of the ancient and most noble House of El. All the love and protection this house has to offer will now be with you Barry, husband of Kara Zor-El."

Clark gave Barry a smile as if he had not told Barry he would kill him if he hurt Kara. Then he hugged the man and took a step back. Clapping was weird as the wedding party walked away.

Harry paused the video. "I think that kind of says it all," Harry said after letting everyone take it in. "He has moved on. And that day was a long time ago now to them."

Henry was in shocked. "I just… I'll never see my son again or meet his wife or kids if they have them," Henry said. "But he was happy. I could see that."

And the group knew they would not be getting Barry back and they had to solve their own Zoom problems now. Every once in a while, Cisco would vibe Barry and have it record so they could see what he was doing. See his kids and his life until the day Cisco could not vibe him anymore. By Harry's calculation Barry lived well over hundred years of age.

Post Chapter Note; Well that's it. not exactly completely happy with the way this turned out. I think Sigma from what he told me will be better.

Karry Master OUT!


	4. Elseworld Alternate Ending

Elseworld Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own any DC or Arrowverse characters.

Note: so this is another challenge given to the Facebook page. It was take an ending of any Arrowverse episode and rewrite it to make sure Monara (Kara/Mon), SnowAllen (Caitlin/Barry), or Karry (Kara/Barry) get together. I am doing it Monara. This challenge ends at the beginning of January so there is time if you want to write your own.

Kara sighed as she looked around the farm one last time. This had been her getaway after everything had happened. After having to quit the DEO. Then Barry and Oliver had showed up seeking help which had kept her busy. Then Clark told her about him and Lois expecting and going to Argo to have the baby.

She was happy for her cousin of course. He had everything. A great job he loved. A beautiful woman who was the love of his life and soon a child. Plus, an amazing career as Superman. All she had was being Supergirl and even that future seemed iffy as she flew in to the air on her way back to National City. Of course, she had CatCo but overall she wasn't sure if she was a reporter because she wanted it or Clark was it. Being on Argo last year had brought back memories of what she had really wanted to do with her life as a kid. She had wanted to be someone. Be something and she knew in her gut that wasn't reporting on other people who were someone.

Then there was the love life or lack of one. Right when she thought she would get Mon back he had to go. Back to the future. He had grown so much and had finally been her equal. She would never find someone else like that again.

She sighed again as she entered her apartment. Alone. Or so she thought. Because there was a figure sitting in her chair in the dark. "Whoever you are you broke into the wrong place," Kara said as her eyes adjusted to the weird darkness in the room even though it was daylight outside.

"Or did I," the voice was familiar as blindly bright light was turned on. Kara had to blink as her eyes adjusted again and then she saw the Monitor sitting there. A being of great power, a god, who had caused all the trouble on Earth 1 as some type of test. And on his lap was a book Kara thought she would never see again.

"Oliver destroyed that," Kara said pointing at the book in horror.

"Oliver Queen and I made a deal," Monitor said surprising Kara. Oliver had not mentioned a deal. "In exchange for taking the book out of play and saving yours and the Flash's life he owes me a debt. One I will be calling in. But this book is not so easily destroyed. I let him believe it was but it was sent back to me," Monitor stood as he talked the book safely in his hands. "Mr. Queen thinks highly of you and Mr. Allen. He insisted you two would be the ones to take on the coming crisis and stop it. The Flash has proven himself. Earth 1 has proven they are strong enough, but you." Kara raised an eyebrow. "I sense trouble in you. A crisis of who you are brewing. You have proven to be a strong hero but you are no use to me if personal issues plague you."

"So you're going to do the same thing here you did there," Kara said annoyed.

"No, I know what you would be when opposed," Monitor said. "I never gave this book to a hero before. Always thought what they would do would be… how to say boring. But you interest me Kara Zor-El. So, it is yours. A book of great power. This can do anything. Anything you wish. Think big, Kara Zor-El." Monitor held out the book and almost on instinct Kara found herself holding it.

And before she could reject it. Before she could throw it back in the Monitor face he was gone leaving her here with a book. In her lonely apartment. She put the book down on the coffee table. It could just sit there but she couldn't help but look back at it. All those question in her head.

She wasn't sure how long before she was just sitting there look at it. "Holding it won't hurt," Kara said out loud to herself as she took the book in her hand and then opened up to the page.

The book seemed blank as she ran her fingers on the page, but images were coming to her head. Images of this Universe history and in her head, she was back on Krypton and she could save it. One word from her and Krypton would have never blown up. And the book was showing her what her life would have been like. Raised by her parents who had decided later in life to have another child. A little brother for her. She would have grown up into a strong woman not having to hide who she was from anyone, with the House of El behind her. She would have become a diplomat, a top diplomat keeping Krypton safe with words. And through her job she would have met the older king of Daxam, Mon-El. Mon was really at least 10 years older than Kara without Phantom Zone or other time slowing thing setting in the way. A man with charm she should have hated but had shown he was different from his parents already. He had outlawed slavery. And with Kara in his ear he had made other changes to make Daxam great. The two fell in love and eventually Kara herself became the Queen of Daxam brining Daxam and Krypton together in an alliance that would last centuries.

Kara almost willed it into being but then she wanted to know about more than herself. Kal, never having been given to the Kents, was forced to follow into his fathers footsteps and became a scientist, something he never loved. And he never found loved. He would die an old man never having found love or have a family of his own.

And on Earth Alex would have died young of a drug overdose. J'onn would have been captured by Hank Henshaw and been living in a cell for the rest of his very long life. Earth would be worst for ware itself.

And Kara couldn't do it. She couldn't make her life perfect in exchange for ruining everyone elses. Taking her hand off the book she put it down and tears came to her eyes at the perfect life she could have lived. Could still if she could bring herself to do it. She could write happier endings for her friends and family. But if she did that it would be too much. She could not play god with them.

But maybe she could rewrite smaller things. Kara took the book. She just didn't need to go as far back. She didn't like her job. There was a moment closer to now she could change. When she was talking to Cat Grant about a new job.

And as she took the book she didn't just look this time. She started changing as she thought the conversation playing before her eyes as she rewrote it. As she stormed into Cat Grant office so sure what she was going to say.

 _"I want to be…."_ And that's where Kara took the words out of her younger self mouth. Stopped her from saying reporter. Made her more unsure. _"I don't know. And I know that's not what you want to hear, but I honestly don't know. I know I want to be something. Something important. Do something important. Help people. I can't tell you what that is right now."_

 _"Okay," Cat Grant had said in a moment that had surprised Kara. "How about we figure this out together?"_

 _"Really?" Kara asked._

 _"I have many contacts Kiera," Cat said. "If we can't find you something you love in this company I can find you something elsewhere."_

And as Kara finished rewriting that one scene the place around her changed. She was in a different bigger apartment. Closing the book and hugging it close to her hands she headed to the large window. She was in a penthouse overlooking the bay. An area she loved but thought she would never be able to afford.

And that's when memories came back to her. That little moment with Cat had opened a whole new world to her. Stopping Cat from leaving and growing them lose to where Cat told her the truth of knowing who she was, but that's not what got her here.

It was Lena Luthor who got her here. Lena who heard her struggled and convinced her to team up together. Lena wanting to make the Luthor name good again and Kara having so many ideas on how to help people she could not apply on her own. Lena convincing Kara it was okay to help and earn a profit on it as well. The two had started a company together. First being a split off company of L-Corp, but it had grown big and fast. A company that first job was helping the Earth. Lena was the brains while Kara was the voice. The negotiator. Something she was good at. Making deals and running the day to day operations while Lena kept L-Corp running.

Their little company they had jokingly named Lenra, a combination of their names, developed technology that helped the Earth, stopped wars, and enhanced human life. The company becoming so popular Lena herself either sold off L-Corp properties or merge them with the company. The two owners not only getting wealthy but getting a good name and the trust and friendship that grew from that name and over hours of hard work led Kara to admit to Lena who she was. Lena shocked at first but thankful Kara had told her.

"Hey partner," Lena said and Kara turned around. "Hope you don't mind I let myself in, but we need to celebrate. The deal with Tokyo went through." Lena had in her hands campaign and two wine glasses. Her putting the glasses down on the counter as she opened the bottle and poured the glasses.

"Great," Kara said as she remembered the deal and took the glass. Besides the job and the closeness with Lena and Cat that was beyond anything she had previously everything else had stayed the same. Everything with Mon and his parents. Everything with Reign and now currently with the DEO.

Kara and Lena toasted their success. "What's that?" Lena asked seeing the book.

"Nothing," Kara said tossing the book into a drawer.

"Okay I can take a hint," Lena said with a laugh. "You know what do you say to a girls night. Me, you, Cat, Alex, and Nia. Get your mind off the DEO." Cat had introduced them to her new protégé Nia. Instead of going off and becoming press security Cat inspired by Kara had decided to take CatCo to the next level when it came to news reporting. Making the once amazing company even greater and opening up new branches worldwide. She had also taken a more hands on approach in training people she saw with promise and with her own children Adma and Carter. "Maybe we can find you a guy."

"I don't think so," Kara said.

"Mon is in the past," Lena said. "Well the future, but you get what I mean. You should have fun."

"Thanks Lena," Kara said. "Why don't you go make those calls and set something up."

"You won't regret this," Lena said taking out a phone and walking away, but Kara grabbed the book out.

She got the job here but now she needed the man. There were so many things she could do to keep him, but she didn't want to play god. Putting her hand on the page she thought of the last moment they were together. When he had come to tell her he was going back.

He could rehear herself say her last line about knowing he had to go. And she had to tell him. even if it changed nothing because she hated the way they left it. _"But I don't want you to,"_ Kara forced her past self to say what she really wanted to. _"I wish you wouldn't go because I love you so much."_

 _Mon had turned around to face Kara. "I love you too," Mon said brining tears to Kara's eyes. "And there's nothing more I would want to do but stay here by your side forever." Mon went and kissed Kara the two almost refusing to part with the kiss._

 _But when it ended the truth came upon both of them. "You have to go," Kara said._

 _"I have to go," Mon agreed taking a step back. But he didn't leave. "What if I came back though?" Kara was not sure what to say. "What if I went to the future and while I took care of Brainaic relative I trained someone else to take over the Legion of Superheroes. I could be gone for month or a year and come back to you here. Just wait for me."_

 _"Wait for you?" Kara asked._

 _"I promise you I will be back," Mon said. "Wait for me." Mon took the Legion of Superheroes ring he had given Kara back. "I don't have a diamond ring but wait for me and I promise you I will get one. I will marry the girl I should have always married. I'll be waiting longer than you. Will you wait for me?"_

 _"Yes," Kara said agreeing right away._

And Kara took her hands off the book. Surprised at what making herself say what she really wanted to have said done. And memories flew back. Mon had returned a couple of days ago. Right before Barry and Oliver had asked for help. He had been gone over a year to him but had come back as close as possible to when he left.

"Look who I found," it was Lena walking back in with Mon by her side. "You've been gone so much it's almost like your still in the 31st century."

"Well buying and reopening my bar is not easy work," Mon joked. He was dirt as if he had been working and Kara had known he was. The bar he had once worked at she had bought for him. For him to have his own thing and own place. He was in the middle of fixing it up after an attack or two on it and was reopening. "So I heard girls night tonight?"

"And you're not getting out of it," Lena said pointing at Kara.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Kara said kissing Mon so happy. "Go shower you."

"Fine," Mon said heading for the bathroom as Lena commented she would text Kara a place and time.

As Lena left and Kara turned around she nearly jumped that the Monitor was standing there. "You are given infinite power and this is what you do with it?" Monitor said. "I get the becoming rich, but you could have done so much more."

"I know," Kara said thinking of the alternate world the book had showed her if Krypton had not died. "But this is what I want. If this crisis is coming and I need to fight in it to be at my best I need him by my side."

"So you are done?" Monitor asked.

"I won't touch this book again," Kara said. "I can't change anything again. You can take it."

"So be it," Monitor said and the book disappear. "Enjoy this life Kara Zor-El and when I call on you to take on Crisis remember who gave it to you." The Monitor disappeared as Kara walked over to the bedroom.

"I know, I know shower," Mon said. He was already naked. "Just trying to find… what's wrong Kara?" He seeming to get Kara mind was elsewhere.

"If I told you something… you'll think I am horrible," Kara said.

"No I won't," Mon said. "Kara, tell me."

And Kara had to tell him. So Kara sat on the bed and Mon sat next to her as Kara told Mon everything. The true realty this world had been. The Monitor giving her the book and what she had changed to get it here.

"So let me just get this straight," Mon said after a moment. "You had infinite power to do anything and all you did was edit one line with one conversation with Cat Grant and forced yourself to tell me the truth and it created all this?"

Kara nodded. "I'm horrible. Changing the past to get what…"

"Kara yes you changed the past," Mon said. "But you didn't force anyone to do anything. You changed your own decision. Everything else that happened was other peoples reactions to your decision. We all had a choice. And look you and Lena have created a company that have helped millions of people. And we're together. Planning our wedding. Kara you are a wonderful person and your right. We need each other for Crisis." Mon whipped a tear away. "No crying. Enjoy your life. Our life."

"Thank you," Kara said.

"And I think you better join me in the shower," Mon said taking Kara's hand and she laughed as she followed Mon to the en suite.

Post Chapter Note: I hope you enjoyed and this helps inspire more entries into the challenge. I might do another one for Barry/Caitlin if I can figure out the right episode to use.

Karry master OUT!


	5. SnowAllen Duet

SnowAllen Duet

Disclaimer: as always.

Note: so this is my second entry into our couple challenge. This time an alternate ending to duet. It has been a while since I have seen duet so writing some of the scene from there

Mon and Iris gave each other a look an nod before going into the pipeline. To a cell where the man who had put the people they love into comas was. "Oh I was hoping you two would visit me," Music Meister said.

"Save them," Mon said crossing his arms.

"I can't," Music Meister said. "What's in motion must end. But you two can." The two seemed unsure. "Mon, if your love is strong enough you can save her." He turned his eyes to Iris. "And if your strong enough to let him go you save him."

"That makes no sense," Iris said. Mon was told his love could save Kara but she was told she had to let him go. Go where?

"Why don't you go see him now?" Music Meister suggested and Iris turned to head to where Barry and Kara were in their comas.

She paused at the entrance of the room hearing Caitlin the only awake person in there talking to Barry. "Barry," Caitlin was whispering but it echoed a bit so iris could hear. "You have to come back. Please Barry." There were tears in Caitlin's eyes. "I need you. Even though I lost you. I wish I had the guts to tell you before you got together with Iris. Barry, I fell in love with you." Iris took a deep breath in. "I never blamed you for Flashpoint or my powers. It's just my anger at you not returning those feelings. Which is stupid since I never told you and I don't care if we're never together. I need you to wake."

That was when the monitors on both of them went off. Caitlin jumping up and Iris coming in along with everyone else. "What's going on?" It was J'onn, the Martian.

"Their vitals are failing. They're dying," Caitlin said. "There's nothing I can do." Iris could hear the sadness in Caitlin's voice. A sadness that was more than just a friend.

"We have to go to where they are," iris said. "Cisco you have to vibe me and Mon….' Iris paused as she said it. Remembering the words the Music Meister had just told her. "No, you need to vibe Caitlin and Mon to them."

"What?" Cisco asked.

"You need to tell him," Iris said to Caitlin.

"You heard," Caitlin said realizing.

"It's the only way," Iris said.

"If I am vibing anyone we better do this now," Cisco said.

"What's a vibe?" Mon asked coming up.

"No time, grab my shoulders," Cisco said and Mon took hold of one. "Caitlin, Iris one of you better come."

Iris gave Caitlin a nod and Caitlin took Cisco other arms and suddenly she was no longer in the lab but a back alley. And Kara and Barry were on the floor with bullet wounds in them. Mon running to Kara right away.

"Barry," Caitlin said coming up to Barry. She could hear Kara and Mon talking.

"Caitlin," Barry whispered back. "What…. Caity…."

"Barry," Caitlin said tears in her eyes as she pushed pressure on the wound. "Oh, Barry, I…. I love you. I have for a long time. And I know you don't return it. Iris should have…"

"Caitlin," Barry whispered. "You are special." Caitlin paused. "Iris was the one I always wanted, but she's not good for me. I learned that here. You're the one I need. Sorry it took me my death to figure this out."

"No," Caitlin said hearing Kara and Mon kissing and she bent down and kissed Barry. Feeling Barry return the kiss.

And they were back at STAR Labs. "What happened?" It was Kara who asked it. She was sitting up and no injury was on her. Caitlin went to check Barry but he was fine as well. No blood, no injury at all.

"I think we're out," Barry said and then clapping was heard.

"Very good you four," it was Music Meister coming out. "And what a conclusion."

"How did you get out?" Cisco asked seeming offended.

"Oh like that could hold me," Music Meister said waving it off.

"Why did you do this?" Barry asked.

"Cause I look down on the multiverse and I see," Music Meister said and looked at Kara and Mon. "Two people who love each other and know they belong together but let things get in the way." He turned to Caitlin and Barry. "And two people who clearly love each other but refuse to admit it." Everyone there looking at Caitlin and Barry in shock. "You needed a push."

"Who are you?" It was Cisco who asked it.

"That's something you can't handle. Well goodbye. Big final here." And Music Meister disappeared.

The group was shocked for a bit but looked at each other as Barry and Kara filled everyone in on their adventure. "You can sing," Cisco said.

"He can. I've heard it," Caitlin said.

"I think we should get back," Kara said to Barry.

"You two going to be okay?" Barry asked looking at Kara and Mon.

"Yeah," Kara said smiling at Mon. "But if you ever lie to me again I'll drop a mountain on you." Mon laughed as the three went back to Earth 38.

"Iris," Barry said everyone had started to leave getting there was something complicated and relationship base happening. "I'm sorry…."

"No need," Iris said. "Just be happy. You can take the loft. I'll move back in with dad."

"I wouldn't feel right there," Barry said. Iris gave a nod and moved off as Barry turned to Caitlin who was waiting silently.

"So what now?" Caitlin asked.

"Now I think we plan our first date," Barry said. "And figure out the rest. What this means for the future. For Savitar another day." Caitlin smiled as Barry took her hand and then kissed her cheek. The future would come when it comes. They would enjoy the moment for now.

Post Chapter Note: so this was short and I prefer my last entry to this one but it was cute. Hope you enjoyed. If you want to enter the challenge you still have until January 1st. I wrote this in one night so it's not hard.

Karry Master OUT!


	6. Secret Shipping

One Shot Challenges.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Note: To explain this, Sigma and me decided to do this challenge differently as we are both putting an example up to begin the challenge. The prompt and rules will be at the bottom.

Secret Shipping

Kara was startled as she woke up in her apartment.

"What?" Kara asked herself. The last thing she remembered was being at the beginning of time. She heard footsteps and, startled, sent heat vision that way, terrified when she saw Alex, but her sister dodged it and it hit a wall. "Oh, Alex I'm sorry…." Kara paused as she saw what Alex was carrying. A little baby in her arms "…you have a baby?"

"Well, when I came in you were fast asleep and this one needed to be fed and changed," Alex said with a smile. "Did you have a bad dream?" Kara was too stunned to answer. "Well, I'm glad you got some sleep. Like I said, I changed and fed her. You're going to need to pump more milk though."

"Um… what?" Kara asked.

"Here you go. Go to mommy," Alex said to the baby as she handed the little girl to Kara. Kara was stunned as she took the baby. "You know I love helping out, but tell that fiancée of yours he needs to be here too. He helped create little Astra here after all."

"Astra?" Kara muttered, still not sure what was going on.

"I need to get to work. Will you be fine?" Alex asked and seemed to take Kara's silence as a yes as she walked out.

"You're mine?" Kara asked the baby, who made some noise in response. The baby couldn't be more than a month old after all.

Looking around, she noticed the changes to the apartment – strollers, playpens, and other baby things scattered around. And, looking down, she definitely noticed something different around her own body – she wasn't heavier, but her breast were definitely bigger, as if she had went through a pregnancy.

"Okay then, who is your daddy?" Kara asked, not sure what else to say as she rocked the baby.

That was when her phone rang, and she saw Nia on the caller ID.

"Nia?" Kara grabbed the phone with one hand and held little Astra, apparently, in her other. "It's good to hear your voice."

"Wish you were seeing my face," Nia said. "Not the same at CatCo without you. When's your maternity leave over?"

"Um…. You know I am not sure," Kara said truthfully.

"Well I'm at the Nobel Prize ceremony," Nia said.

"You're in Switzerland?" Kara asked, knowing the prizes were always given out there.

"No, I wish," Nia said with a laugh. "They are doing a special ceremony here for Lex. You knew about it. Is little Astra keeping you too tired."

"Lex…?" Kara was too stunned as she got up. Astra crying out at the sudden movement. "Lex Luthor won a Nobel Prize?"

"I know," Nia said. "It's nice this finally went to someone who deserves it. Damn, sorry – I got to go. Will call you properly later," Nia hung up the phone and Kara just blinked, stunned.

"Am I still dreaming?" Kara asked the baby in her arms for the baby to start crying. "Nope, okay, not dreaming." Kara rocked the girl who was apparently hers. She had to go to the DEO.

…

"Lex is the best guy," Alex was saying to stop Kara's worries. She had Astra with her in her arms and was in her Supergirl outfit. "He's the boss."

"Wait, what?" Kara asked as Alex walked away, indicating the DEP sign on the floor. Kara looked down to see 'Luthor Corp' written under the sign. "What is going on?"

"It wasn't a dream…" it was J'onn appearing next to Kara. "I was confused at first too, but when the world was reborn, this was the result." Astra made a noise and J'onn looked at Kara's arms. "Is that a baby?"

"My baby, apparently," Kara said. "Astra, meet Uncle J'onn." J'onn seemed confused for a moment. "Don't ask. I don't know." J'onn knew the logical question was who the father was, and Kara had not really investigated that yet. "Why do we remember?"

"What are we that they are not?" J'onn asked.

"Paragons," Kara said after a moment, getting it.

"Hey, there's something going on downtown," Alex interrupted. "I'll send a team."

"Don't bother. I need to punch something. Here J'onn, babysit," Kara said, handing Astra to J'onn who took the baby and the diaper bag Kara had. Kara was gone before he could argue.

"Is something wrong with her?" Alex asked. "She's been acting so unusual today."

"Maybe this will help," J'onn said, holding Astra in one arm and then putting a hand on Alex's head. His eyes glowed for a moment as he unlocked Alex's old memories..

"Ow," Alex said as the memory influx hurt. "Oh… wait, there was a crisis and the worlds were destroyed. And Lex… Oh god… Lex is awful."

"Welcome back," J'onn said as Astra cried.

"And little Astra," Alex said looking at her niece. "She's not supposed to exist. But… she does… oh Kara does not know who she is engaged to."

"About that…?" J'onn asked curious as Alex smirked.

"Chances are, he doesn't know either," J'onn muttered as Alex told him who was the baby daddy.

…

Later that day, J'onn had searched out all their friends to restore memories as best as he could, taking little Astra with him – when Sara went to go find Oliver in the Arrow Bunker, J'onn decided to go and Ray followed. That was where he finally found Kara again with Barry. The two geeking and freaking out over everything being on the same world.

"Kara, will you take your daughter? The next dirty diaper is yours," J'onn said.

"You have a kid?" Barry asked, turning to Kara.

"Apparently now," Kara said, taking her daughter from J'onn.

"Wait do they not know?" Ray asked, frowning at them.

"Know what?" Barry asked.

"They do not know," Ray said, shocked and taking a step back.

"Ray, what?" Sara asked her fellow Legend.

"I think what everyone who is not a Paragon is stepping away from," J'onn said. "Is that Astra is your daughter too, Barry." Barry blinked. "You two are engaged to be married."

"Not possible," Barry said. "I am married to Iris."

"No, you're not," it was Ray. "Iris was hurt after realizing you were the Flash and didn't tell her. She moved away from Central years ago – and little Astra, her name is Astra Nora Allen." Barry stood there stunned. When he had woken up he had been at Joe's and had not thought to ask before running out to help with Weather Witch.

"Here you go," Kara said now, happily giving Astra over to Barry. "Next dirty diaper is yours." Barry gave her a look as he took the baby. His baby.

"You're my daughter?" Barry said, bringing her close. After having adult Nora last year and losing her, then finding out he was going to die, he'd thought he would never have a kid. But here she was… but with the wrong person.

The bunker suddenly shook.

"What is that?" J'onn asked as Diggle moved to a computer.

"We're under attack," Diggle explained.

"By what?" Sara asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Diggle said.

"Beebo?" Sara had moved over to the computer to have a look. "A giant Beebo…"

"Nice," Ray smirked, but Sara rolled her eyes to his comment.

…

After taking care of the giant Beebo attack and also having to fight and destroy the Anti-Monitor one more time, Barry found himself at Kara's apartment. Kara was sitting on the couch with something in her hands.

"Kara?" Barry said, taking his cowl off.

"Hi," Kara said.

"Where's…?" Barry let the sentence hang off.

"Asleep," Kara said. "Kal is ecstatic his sons will have another half-Kryptonian to play with."

"Glad he's… wait, sons? Didn't he have one?" Barry asked.

"Not anymore. He has twins," Kara said, making Barry blink. "Look," Kara turned the photo album to Barry. "I've been trying to piece together our past. J'onn offered to take Alex's and others memories and give them to me, but I decided I liked this better."

"What have you figured?" Barry asked, honestly curious.

"Our first meeting was sort of the same. You came to help with Livewire and Siobhan," Kara said. "But I guess we felt a spark there and then just started dating. Most of the history, the enemies are the same. Even Mon was still here, but me and him were never a thing. Just good friends. You and me got engaged and then I found out I was pregnant not long later." Barry was flipping through the happy photos of him and Kara too, seeing Kara pregnant and he so happy.

"I wish I remembered," Barry said. "I always had a picture of what it would be like when I met my child. That was destroyed with Iris last year when Nora ran to the past. At least Astra is a baby."

"So, what are you going to do about Iris?" Kara asked.

"J'onn gave her the memories, but it seems weird between us," Barry said. "Not what it once was." Barry sighed. "I'll have to figure something out, but one thing is certain: I want to be here for our daughter. Dirty diapers, first steps, first words…. Everything."

"It's yours Barry," Kara said and took his hand. "Always." Barry smiled. "Oh, and I think this is yours." Kara took a little ring box and Barry noticed his mother's wedding ring inside – the same one he had given to Iris.

"Thanks," Barry said, taking the ring and then laughed. "You know Oliver made this world."

"Yeah," Kara said with a nod and then chuckled herself, getting what Barry meant. "Why did he make a world where we're together?"

"I think Oliver secretly shipped us together," Barry said and Kara really laughed at that.

"Thanks. I needed the laugh," Kara said and gave Barry a hug. "I'm going to catch some sleep before Astra starts crying."

"Mind if I sleep on the couch? Apparently, I don't have an apartment anymore. I guess I was moving in here," Barry said. "Must have been sleeping at Joes for a bit," it explained why he woke at Joes rather than here, after all.

"That does explain the men clothes in the closet," Kara said. "The couch pulls out... Enjoy." Kara stepped towards her room but stopped. "Oh, and you're taking the first feeding." Kara didn't say another thing as she went to her room.

"No problem," Barry said with a smile as he set up the bed. "Secret shipping…" Barry mumbled to himself as he laid down in record time. "I wonder if Oliver had a point."

Post Chapter Note: And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this. Prompt and rules for the challenge below…

Prompt: Crisis on Infinite Earths changed the worlds, but also changed the history and relationship between two characters. Write what you see fits.

Rules:

You can choose whatever couple you like that were not in a relationship before Crisis – that includes Karry, SnowAllen, Monara, Lauriver etc. It does NOT include WestAllen, Olicity, Kara/William etc…

You have three months to complete your challenge and get it up on fanfiction and/or Archive; so that's June; more info on when to be posted on our Facebook page, and likely one of Millie's Karry or New Justice updates.

The stories must be above 500 words.

Let us know when you post so we can share it on our Facebook page for others to read.

Karry Master OUT!


End file.
